The Crow Father
Origin. Born in a family of powerful entities of the same species, Cyanide is the son of Delirium and was raised with care. Over time his objective became clear, merely wanting revenge on those who brought him a life filled with sin and debauchery. Towards the end of his life, Cyanide/Crota put all of his efforts into making the universe a better place, despite his brutality. In the end he split himself into two beings: Chimera and Dage. These two would for the coming years embody whatever was left of their culture, and cyanide himself. The two would spend a long time battling each other across the realms, until they lost track of where the two of them were. They could no longer find each other, no matter how hard they looked. Dage had spent a long time dead, and returned quite recently to discover Chimera as the "Avatar of Death". The two managed to cross paths again, this time much more powerful than ever before, and duke it out for supremacy. Neither would win, as soon a beautiful entity of divine power and knowledge would arrive and bring the two together, forming the being known as Drakath. In current time, Drakath has joined the many children of Hadoushin Gabriel. Mythology. Cyanide is seen as the messiah of "The Cult of Sorrows.", often referred to as "Crota" or "The Crow Father". He was depicted as a glowing black figure with many different bodies, capable of bending the wills of thousands along with the elements of reality itself to his own bidding. Legends tell of his return through two new entities who are to appear before beings of good and evil. Those who are mentioned, are "Malachi, The Dark one." and "The Protector Kir Kanos." In up to date Mythos, it is said that Drakath is the combined power of both entities which had split off of Cyanide, along with Adam. Elders of the Darkblood race speak of the new reborn "Crow Father" creating a devastatingly powerful new weapon after passing several trials. He is also known to be "The Lonely Prince", left cursed by his past to never see true love or compassion for himself. The Bident. For thousands of years, The Crow Father was known to wield his signature weapon, the Muramasa. A weapon so powerful that each slice tore through the boundaries of reality. Every attack from this weapon was precise and destructive, tearing down even entities of the cosmos. However it did not always succeed in finishing the job, as it WAS of course a mere blade...a weapon forged by a being not even divine, one who had not touched the light in quite a long time.... After the resurrection of The Crow Father's true body, he began to ponder a single fact: this weapon would not be with him forever, nor would it be the solution to every problem. He at last decided to do only what a normal being would have, and had now planned to at last replace this Crimson Cutter. It had served him well, yes but it was time for change as he had just been reincarnated! And with reincarnation comes change - metamorphosis for lack of a better term. With a new body must come a new instrument to carry out his will. And so one day he came to his adoptive father Gabriel. He had heard rumours of a trial which would put beings to the test against all 7 deadly sins. From curiosity he asked Gabriel of how he would participate and was pointed in the right direction. From here The Crow Father had made his way to Raptus, a Dread Master. They formed a magic circle around Drakath which sent him to a cave, which contained all 7 trials. The first was wrath in which he was forced to view all of the extinction event, along with the death of his daughter Lilith. He saw his people crying for help, screaming in pain and horror as they died in a single moment. The last of each of them he would see would be his true father Delirium, who seemed to flicker out of existence rather than die. The end of the trial had conjured up a false Adam, attempting to force the concept that he cannot escape what happened to The Glade. This illusion was dismissed when a spectral apparition of the real Adam took form and explained that they already had accepted what they had done. The second trial was Greed. And what better way to tempt Drakath than with a caring and gentle loving family? The room had created several illusions of welcoming families and planted a seed of greed in his mind, making him feel alone and depressed. However, he managed to fight this off with a rather simple reply: "....In reality, you cannot gain acceptance or love without trading in your own love and affection, and giving it your all." "This is all false." "No matter how you put it." After this, he marched past the illusions and began the next trial. Next thing on the list, was sloth. Gravity itself seemed to put some kind of pressure to Drakath, as he saw many things that he hadn't done in his life. From simple laziness from things that he simply rejected doing from sloth. He once again spoke out loud in attempt to answer Sloth itself. "In life, all decisions are final." "To never regret is to be without humanity." "To always regret is to follow the path of the fool." "I know my Decisions are correct, because they were MY decisions, and mine alone." "I did not choose the others, because they were not my choice." "And besides....if you don't do one thing at a time, depending on how bad it is." "You can easily do it again in the future." "...Of course, there's no changing the past." "And that i accept." Sloth liked this reply, and allowed him to pass on. And so fourth part presented itself. Gluttony. In this trial he faced his alcoholic problem, and passed with flying colours. The next trial was pride, which he drunkenly stumbled through due to being effected by this specific part of the cavern. Now was Envy, where he experienced one of sanguine's..."parites"....and indulged in debauchery. He eventually realised how wrong this was and left. And so the final sin presented itself. Lust. Due to complications, this trial basically fucking killed itself. After this Drakath obtained the power to create and summon his Bident. A weapon which copies the abilities of Yharon's Bone. The Revelry Long before the destruction of The Glade, Cyanide at some point had a child with a woman. This child was Lillian Spades, who Cyanide saw as his greatest achievement in life. He had loved this child for her innocence and peaceful nature, what made it easier for him to look after this one was that she had a deep understanding of her father and his strife. He would often confide in her before anyone else. On her birth, her mother disappeared to an unknown location never to be seen again. The child's birth however was celebrated across their part of the universe and eventually set as a new seasonal holiday. Powers and Abilities. * Undying Rage. * Logic manipulation. * Limited Nullification. * Erasure of Time. * Erasure of People. * Dark Magic. * Dark Matter Manipulation. * Energy Manipulation. * Shadow Bending. * Demonic abilities. * Particle Warp. * Swordsmanship. * Blacksmithing. * Stand Power. * Time Manipulation. * Blood Manipulation. * A maximum speed of mach 13,000 * Reality breaking strength. * Magic * Dark Arts * Necromancy * Reanimation * Undead Manipulation * Fear Inducement * Possession * Undead Physiology * Defunct Physiology * Semi-Immortality/Immortality * Undead Lord Physiology * Anti-Magic * Self-Puppetry * Skeleton Physiology * Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology * Lunar Manipulation/Generation. * Aetherkinesis. * Omnidirectional Waves.(Time.) * Omnicide. * Game Over. * Blight Attunement. Drakath has many other abilities which are quite difficult to explain and would make the list much larger, so this is where the list ends for now.